superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starro
riding on Starro]] Starro (a.k.a. Starro the Conqueror) is a strange alien creature has a central eye and prehensile extremities resembling a giant starfish that can fly and travel in deep space. It appears to only hunger for universal conquest, especially of planets that team with intelligent life. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, in 1960 (late 1968 in Earth-1A), Starro arrives on Earth, empowered three starfish to wreak havoc by exploding an atom bomb and absorbing its energy, kidnapping scientists and absorbing their brain power and placing the residents of Happy Harbor and Rhode Island under its mental control. Justice League heroes: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman work together to defeat the alien, eventually coating it with quicklime (at the suggestion of Snapper Carr), which nullifies its' abilities.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_28 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #28] (March, 1960), which can be found at the DC Database. A few years later, it appears that a segment of Starro had survived. This time under the command of Captain Cuda. Together they are attacking the Jewel People for the riches they protect. Aquaman and Aqualad are able to defeat them. Captain Cuda is put to work in the Jewel Peoples mines. Starro escapes.As revealed in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure episode: In Captain Cuda's Clutches (1967). A few more years later, it is learned not only had a segment of Starro survived, it had regenerated into a complete creature, but was stopped by Aquaman before it is able to renew its plan of conquest.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_451 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #451] (May-June 1977), which can be found at the DC Database. SuperFriends Comic Book Continuity By 1976, the JLA had a wax figure of Starro in the Hall of Justice.As seen in the SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-1981) issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976). .]] Powers and Abilities *'Star Conqueror Physiology' *'Super strength' * Bio-Fission * Flight * Space Flight * Mind Control * Energy Absorption/Projection * Invulnerability * Color Alteration Appearances 'Earth-One Appearances:' First actual Earth-One Appearance: *''Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #28'' (March, 1960) 'Earth-1A Appearances:' First actual Earth-1A Appearance: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 - 1968): *In Captain Cuda's Clutches As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Notes * Starro first appears in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #28 (March, 1960) in a story called "Starro the Conqueror", which was also the first appearance of the Justice League of America. According to editor Julius Schwartz, the title “Starro the Conqueror" was inspired by a Ray Cumming’s story, “Tyranno the Conqueror”.American Comic Book Chronicles 1960–1964 by John Wells. TwoMorrows Publishing, 2012, Page 17. * He was created by Gardner Fox and drawn by Mike Sekowsky. External Links *Starro at the DC Database *Starro at Wikipedia References Category:Aliens Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Villains Category:Aquaman enemies Category:Justice League enemies